The dose response relationship of methylmercury exposure is being investigated in a large group of individuals poisoned as the result of eating treated wheat and groups who have high continuous exposures from seafood diets. The role of metallothionein in the toxicity of heavy metals and the factors which control its production are being investigated in animals. The effect of selenium on cadmium toxicity is being studied from the point of view of distribution and elimination. The effect of using flouridated dialysate for long term hemodialysis is being studied in a double-blind cooperative study with Toronto Western Hospital. The effect of bone and kidney disease on the serum fluoride levels are being studied to help evaluation of the margin of safety for the sue of fluoridated drinking water. The role of oxalate in the nephrotoxicity following methoxyflurane anesthesia are being evaluated. The metabolism of carbon disulfide, methylenedioxyamphetamine, and methyldopa are being investigated. Alterations in cell membrane chemistry and subcellular particles are being studied in relationship to cancer therapeutic agents, acetylsalicylic acid, phenobarbital, chlorthiazide and methyldopa.